eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Killed Lividmanda? Part Three
Over a year ago, a very special 4(?) hour Survivor Roleplay occurred in the IRC. Ovivor: All-Stars, hosted by OHF, took 14 of the most memorable characters to grace the first four seasons of the Ovivor franchise. The cast along with the users who played them and their placement in All-Stars is posted below. But, if you look beyond the users, a huge controversy erupted after the live reunion show and has just now surfaced. And beneath the cast is the continuation of a gripping saga that will have you asking Who Killed Lividmanda? The Cast of Ovivor: All-Stars Day Two of the Investigation New Findings (Crime Scene) *The safe is still locked. *A diamond ring was found in the drain of the hotel sink. *Topaz's fake idol featured fingerprints that weren't Lividmanda's. *The doorknob fell off today, possibly because it was broken before. *An autopsy confirms that Lividmanda was stabbed. Suspect Interrogation *'Isabel de Souza' - After being shown the diamond ring, Ms. de Souza claims that it is her wedding ring that had gone missing since the reunion. There is no evidence to support her claim other than the ring existing at all. *'Tanner Smith' - Mr. Smith says that his wife generally never wears her wedding ring. Upon being shown her alleged wedding ring, Mr. Smith says that it looks very similar to her wedding ring but he cannot be 100% certain. *'Captain Freedom' - Captain Freedom is asked how he knew Lividmanda was stabbed. His answer? He was in the room during the murder. He reveals a scar on his right shoulder which he claims to be from "trying to defend the poor girl." Tomorrow, an analysis will take place to try and find out whether the scar and the stab wounds came from the same knife. Day 3 Interviews *'Vincenzo' - Another pre-Jury castaway from Kyushu, Vincenzo was called in to attempt to confirm Lividmanda's mental state during the pre-Jury trip. He says that while she was not insane or deranged, Lividmanda did seem very out of it and would be withdrawn at times while on the vacation. *'Eliza NewOrlins' - Eliza returned to the police station again, eager to spill information. She remembered that when talking to Ishiguro before the reunion, she noticed that he had four missed calls from Tanner. It is unconfirmed whether this is related to the murder. *'Topaz Brady' - Ms. Brady finally flew into Los Angeles this morning. She asked the investigation why Lividmanda had her idol and if they can identify the fingerprints on the idol. Ms. Brady's fingerprints were taken, and they were revealed not to be hers. Finally, while Ms. Brady never interacted with Lividmanda during the game on All-Stars, she said that on the pre-Jury trip, Gandhi Hitler (a tribemate of Lividmanda's) never spoke ill of her. Last-Minute Interview *'Ishiguro Kyoto' - Ishiguro was confronted by the investigation to ask why he had tried to call Tanner Smith before the reunion. Mr. Kyoto claimed to not remember calling Mr. Smith, but was interested to know if Tanner was going to speak out against Lividmanda at the reunion. When asked why, Ishiguro said, "I can't remember, I was mostly drunk that night." The police will review the live reunion show tapes to see if Mr. Kyoto appeared to be intoxicated. Questions What is up with Isabel's wedding ring? How does Tanner not recognize his own wife's ring? Was Captain Freedom really there the night of the murder, and did he try to protect Lividmanda? How does Eliza know so much? And why is Ishiguro so vague about any details surrounding the murder?